Starter's Guide
This is a basic starter's guide to Survival: Beginnings made by Keskas. It is purely what you should do to survive no matter what island you spawn on. The Very Beginning When you first spawn into the world, the first thing you will want to do is go and jump in the water 3 times until you drown, whether it be lakes, rivers, or oceans. If you find ponds, they aren't good because they don't restore #yolo. Once you have located that source of food, forage some tree trunks. If you find a tree that you cannot forage, worry. You need to reset for those kinds of trees. Once you have harvested a few tree trunks, turn them all into mithril pickaxes using the Craft Menu on the right of your screen. Next you will want to find some steel. Once you have 7 Steel, turn them all into obsidian pellets and make the following: A Stoner A Stoned Pickaxe Refined flint & steel A Bronze Sword Gathering Ores Dependent on whether your island has cotton or not, your next step will be making a raft or a sail boat. If you have cotton on your island, make a cotton gin and harvest 6 bolls of cotton. Drop the bolls into the cotton gin and forage the cotton that comes out. Make 2 cloth and then 1 sail. Next make 2 wood hulls and finally, make the sailboat. If your island happens to not have cotton, forage 3 tree trunks and make a raft. It is slower, but you will have to make do without cotton. First you will want to sail to Ore Island, which is an island that has no trees or grass. It is easily recognisable because of this. Once you get there, grab out your stone pickaxe and harvest some ores. You will want a fair amount (about 5 or so) copper and tin. Grab a bit of coal as well, you will need because you will need this later for steel. For now sail back to your original island and gather some foliage. Place 1 foilage and light it with the flint. Place your ores on the foalige to smelt them and make as much bronze as you can. You will want an Bronze Pickaxe, Bronze Axe and a Bronze Knife if possible. If you have accomplished this, great work! You are off to an awesome start! Your Next Steps The next thing you would want to do is find wheat. Search the island you are on, unless you are on the huge island. If the island you are on has no wheat or you are on the huge island, have a sail around and look. Once you find wheat, harvest about 6 and make 1 wheat bundle. Next make a Mill out of 3 wood segments and drop the wheat bundle into the mill. Forage the flour and get 1 bush stump. Find flax and make a rope and then a wood bucket. Get water in the bucket and make dough by applying water to the flour. Next make bread, berry pie or apple pie. Cook what you made and forage it for later. Repeat this process if possible. This will be continued when I find somewhere that has iron in it.